Sam Girl, Interrupted
by irismay42
Summary: Becky has lost the title she has held for the last three years. How can she go on now she is no longer "Sam Girl of the Year"?


**Genre:** Humour of cracktastic kind  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Becky Rosen and...others  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Words:<strong> 1000  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nothing specific, but certainly up to Swan Song.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Becky has lost the title she has held for the last three years. How can she go on now she is no longer "Sam Girl of the Year"?  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<br>**A/N: **Not entirely sure what this is, but you can thank ficwriter1966 and her fabulous new story 1-800-MISSING for the inspiriation!  
>Apologies if the IM language is all wrong! I'm not exactly down with the kidz!<br>No offence meant to Sam Girls, Dean Girls, or fans of any other flavour!

**SAM GIRL, INTERRUPTED**

SAMLICKER81 Hey girl!

SAMGRL79 Hey

SAMLICKER81 It's really super nice of u 2 let me IM u! Out of the blue and all

SAMGRL79 No prblm

SAMLICKER81 I just wanted 2 congrtul8 you

SAMGRL79 Thnx

SAMLICKER81 On the win and everything

SAMGRL79 Uh huh

SAMLICKER81 Because u know u kinda came outta nowhere 2 win

SAMGRL79 Yeah

SAMLICKER81 Did u enter last yr?

SAMGRL79 Nah. I'm new.

SAMLICKER81 To the fandom?

SAMGRL79 Uh huh

SAMLICKER81 So u were just really lucky huh?

SAMGRL79 Guess so

SAMLICKER81 U really know ur Sam

SAMGRL79 Yeah

SAMLICKER81 Because, u know, I wdnt say it but…

SAMGRL79 Mm?

SAMLICKER81 But some of the girls think maybe…

SAMGRL79 Yeah?

SAMLICKER81 Maybe u cheated. Y'know. Googled a few of your answers

SAMLICKER81 U still there?

SAMLICKER81 Didn't mean 2 offend.

SAMGRL79 Not offended

SAMLICKER81 Oh good! My flisties upset. Cuz I won last 3 yrs

SAMGRL79 Yeah

SAMLICKER81 And it's not a title to be taken lightly.

SAMLICKER81 Sam Girl of the Year?

SAMGRL79 No

SAMLICKER81 And u know u came outta nowhere 2 win

SAMGRL79 U think I cheated 2? That's only way I cd beat u?

SAMLICKER81 No. Not me. Some of flisties.

SAMGRL79 Oh. OK.

SAMLICKER81 Just cuz I won past 3 yrs.

SAMGRL79 Yeah

SAMLICKER81 U know a lot about Sam. U been a fan for long?

SAMGRL79 Yeah. Pretty long

SAMLICKER81 I read 1st book and was hooked! Read them all on the day they were published!

SAMGRL79 I read a few.

SAMLICKER81 Wait. What?

SAMGRL79 Read a few of em

SAMLICKER81 U won Sam Girl of the Year and uv not read all the novels?

SAMGRL79 Read best ones

SAMLICKER81 ?

SAMGRL79 Route 666 sucked ass

SAMLICKER81 Yeah only Dean Girls like that one and that's just cuz Dean gets his shirt off

SAMGRL79 That was best part!

SAMLICKER81 Uh. Ur Bi?

SAMGRL79 Huh?

SAMLICKER81 Ur Bi?

SAMGRL79 I kissed grl in gym once but not Bi.

SAMLICKER81 Bi-BRO!

SAMGRL79 ?

SAMLICKER81 U sure u didn't cheat?

SAMGRL79 Swear

SAMLICKER81 But you don't know what Bi-bro is?

SAMGRL79 *shrug*

SAMLICKER81 U like Dean then?

SAMGRL79 He's OK. Gr8 ass

SAMLICKER81 Uh. Think maybe u belong on Dean forums

SAMGRL79 I can't like both of em?

SAMLICKER81 Nuh-uh! U asking 4 flaming!

SAMGRL79 Noted

SAMLICKER81 Soooooo…

SAMGRL79 ?

SAMLICKER81 How DID u know?

SAMGRL79 Wot?

SAMLICKER81 The tie-break answer

SAMGRL79 ?

SAMLICKER81 Only in unpublished novel.

SAMGRL79 Unfair question then huh

SAMLICKER81 ?

SAMGRL79 If only ppl who read unpublished novel cd answer

SAMLICKER81 Well

SAMGRL79 Not many ppl know Chuck Shurley well enough to read books he didn't publish

SAMLICKER81 I guess

SAMGRL79 Maybe just u

SAMGRL79 U still there?

SAMGRL79 Didn't mean 2 offend

SAMGRL79 Or suggest u cheated last 3 yrs

SAMLICKER81 I never met Chuck Shurley until 2 yrs ago!

SAMGRL79 My mistake. Guess easy 2 figure it was their initials Dean and Sam carved in2 Impala when kids

SAMLICKER81 U read Swan Song?

SAMGRL79 No. Sucked. Not in2 Hurt!Dean.

SAMLICKER81 So you DID read it?

SAMLICKER81 Hey?

SAMGRL79 brb

SAMLICKER81 Hey! U still there?

SAMLICKER81 Hello?

SAMGRL79 I got better tie-break question

SAMLICKER81 Mm?

SAMGRL79 What was Sam's fave book when he was little?

SAMLICKER81 No way 2 answer that! Chuck never mentioned!

SAMGRL79 I know answer

SAMLICKER81 No way! How cd u poss know answer to that?

SAMGRL79 Sam's biggest fan. Sam Girl of the Year.

SAMLICKER81 Bullcrap

SAMGRL79 No one sez bullcrap in real life!

SAMLICKER81 Sam and Dean do!

SAMGRL79 Stupid PG-13 books

SAMLICKER81 U sure ur not a Dean Girl?

SAMGRL79 ?

SAMLICKER81 You said "Dean and Sam" earlier

SAMGRL79 So?

SAMLICKER81 Any self respecting Sam Girl wd say "Sam and Dean"

SAMGRL79 Now THAT'S bullcrap!

SAMLICKER81 What's bullcrap is u winning this comp.

SAMGRL79 Y? U just jealous cuz I'm a bigger Sam fan than u?

SAMLICKER81 Am not jealous!

SAMGRL79 R 2

SAMLICKER81 Y shd I b jealous of closet Dean Girl? Flisties will roast u alive hon!

SAMGRL79 U gonna tell on me huh Becky?

SAMGRL79 U still there?

SAMGRL79 Yo Becky

SAMLICKER81 How u know my name?

SAMGRL79 Met u at convention

SAMLICKER81 Oh. U the chick in the Ash costume?

SAMGRL79 Don't do mullets

SAMLICKER81 What did we talk about?

SAMGRL79 Sam's ass

SAMLICKER81 Oh. U read my fanfic?

SAMGRL79 Ew. No

SAMLICKER81 Such a narrow minded attitude

SAMGRL79 Don't do gay pr0n thnx

SAMLICKER81 Some fanfic almost as good as novels

SAMGRL79 Uh huh

SAMLICKER81 Ur v negative 4 Sam Girl. U sure ur not Dean Girl?

SAMGRL79 Sam Fan of the Year

SAMLICKER81 U don't have 2 keep saying that

SAMGRL79 Yes I do. Like 2 make u crazy

SAMLICKER81 Bitch

SAMGRL79 Jerk

SAMLICKER81 LOL

SAMLICKER81 U still there?

SAMLICKER81 Sorry said thought u cheated. Glad u won Sam Girl of Year. U must really love Sam 2 know so much about him.

SAMLICKER81 U still there?

SAMLICKER81 U still there?

SAMLICKER81 Hello?

* * *

><p>Dean Winchester closed the lid of the laptop with a wistful smile, leaning back against his headboard as Sam grunted loudly before turning over in the next bed, the springs groaning in protest beneath him.<p>

"Dean, go to sleep," he mumbled, pulling the covers up over his head.

"Any minute now, Sammy," Dean replied, reaching over to switch off the bedside light.

Sam Girl of the Year.

He sniggered softly as Sam began to snore loud enough to wake the undead, and wondered whether Becky and the other "Sam Girls" would be quite as impressed with his little brother if they could see him now, ectoplasm still plastering his girly locks to his forehead, and his mouth hanging open in a decidedly unattractive manner.

Becky was _so _pissed she'd lost that stupid online competition!

Served her right though.

She may have been Sam Girl of the Year for the past three years, but there was never any doubt who Sam's biggest fan _really_ was.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Ta for reading!<p> 


End file.
